Xiona
Height: 90 meters Weight: 25,000 tons (15,000 tons without armor) Gender: Female Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Sword Slash, Stab, Cut Secondary Attacks: Shield tackle, handle bash, kicks Primary Weapon: Sword Secondary Weapon: Shield Energy Style: Fury Overview: Xiona is from an alien race of giants, from a world where everything from their home world is giant compared to earth, the trees, the wildlife, everything. Xiona herself is a knight under the service of the kingdom she was born under. She wears special shock absorbent armor to help protect from the powerful attacks of the Kaiju and wields a extremely large sword and shield. Origin: Xiona was the daughter of one of their planets greatest heros. Her father lead their forces to defeat an alien attack on their homeworld. Being the only child of such a hero she was expected to be just as brave and skilled as her father, so she was trained from a young age in sword fighting and other forms of combat. Now as a high ranking solider, she has been sent on a scouting mission to other worlds. Upon finding Earth she found it was in great danger as giant monsters were attacking cities all over the planet. Even though this is not her world she knows what it was like for her homeworld to face such attacks and decided to make it her mission to defeat all the Kaijus that are attacking the people of Earth. Energy System: While Xiona has no super natural abilities othe then her size her sword does have the ability to produce electricity. This takes energy, and to recharge her energy she uses Fury. How her system could work in game is when a match starts her energy bar is at zero. When you do cut damage (which can only be done with the sword it fills the bar. Once at full you can activate Xionas main ability which a kinda Fury/Rage mode. Her sword starts to glow and spark with electricity, changing her attacks to electrical. The big change in Fury mode is Xiona can now perform super attacks like the one below. This drains the bar faster, and once empty she goes back to normal. Grappling: Due to using both her hands to hold her sword and shield she can't grapple very well. Other then grabbing with her forearms to do a take down she basically cannot grapple Melee Combat: This is where Xiona shines. She is an expert swordsmen, who trained under her own father. She has many different slashes and stabs with her sword, including a spinning slash attack and a mid-air down stab. She can also use her shield to knock her enemy back to make room for a slash attack. Ranged Combat: The only time Xiona can use ranged attacks is during 'Fury Mode' While in this mode she will be able to perform special ranged attacks using the electricity in her sword Weaknesses: Though she is on par with the Kaiju in size, she isn't much different then humans. She has no powers or energy attacks, making her weak to enemies that can exploit this. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Grey Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Tangerine Kaiju Category:Female Characters